I HATE the way you gamble!
by june2021
Summary: Jet and Wave find themselves with a dangerous gangster trying to kill them. Mostly due to Jet's excessive gambling and trash talking ways. They're on a journey to get the biggest gangster in town all his money back all his money back. JetXWave Plz Review!


Introduction

"You're the most clueless person in the world!" the purple swallow shouted. She intended to rip her friend "Jet" to shreds (verbally). It wasn't like he didn't deserve it either; his absolute obliviousness to their situation would upset anyone. The fact that he acted so calm to her anger and said nothing in reply annoyed her.

To further more tell you why Waverine "Wave" was yelling her lungs off at "Jet the hawk" I would have to tell you he's a gambler. Fourteen years old and betting 500 emeralds a shot at "go fish" Jet, was a unique individual.

Go fish usually known for its simplicity of having a match of cards is usually played by young birds but, adults sometime in the late 21 century twisted the game. In an adult bird's version of the game you would start off with 2 blue jays birds, 4 red cardinal birds,1 falcon and, 5 random bird types. You and your opponent would bet each other an amount of random money .The point of the game is to reach an "eagle" which you could acclaim by gambling your current set of cards. There are 5 players per a game. You would lay down a card of your choice guessing if your opponent had an eagle in his/her inventory. You would keep trading cards until you reached the last one, their eagle card. If the person didn't have an eagle you forfeit whatever amount of money you owed. Person1 may gamble 2 blue jays for another falcon his opponent Person2 slips him a woodpecker instead. Go fish (Adult Bird Version) is a game with a bit of trust and luck in it. Person1's sole purpose was to get a "falcon" but, his opponent cheated him by giving a woodpecker. Person1 was trusting Person2 to be an honest player which he was not. The luck factor of the game is trusting your opponent is a truthful player and, that you would win.

Back to Jetterson "Jet" and his older brother Storm lived in a two story house across from the "Foamy Crocodile."A restaurant/bar owned by gangster Vector D. Crocodile and his gang members: Mighty the armadillo, Espio Incognito, and one of his sons, Jason. Jet's mother Lucinda worked as a waitress at the Foamy Crocodile 6 days a week to earn some extra cash and rent money. She was a supposed single mother considering she had not heard from her husband in years. Vector had personally asked her to work there due to them being previous friends in high school.

Vector, dealt drugs, sold illegal merchandise, and had a wife with a son named "Charmy." He was an overall shady character who out of nowhere decided he wanted a "restaurant." When his partners in crime asked why, he said it had been his life dream. When the city "Crystal Topaz" okayed Vector for the restaurant they all had their worries.

"_What do you intend to do with a restaurant, Vector? Surely you and your family are well to do enough already. You shouldn't need any other financial help." The president of small business had asked._

"_What do me intents to do? I intents to open a restaurant to feed people besides, I can has as much *blanking* money as I wants! I gots the needed papers to open this joint and yous denying me! Why? *blankitty* *blank*_

"_Sir, if I may such foul-mouthed citizens shouldn't be allowed to open restua… ack!"_

It had been rumored the green crocodile tried to choke the "small business man" but, that's a story for another time. Where does Jet come into all of this? Why are my introductions taking so long? And is my mother single?

The answers to those questions are as followed: Jet under the influence of a couple of boys at his high school decided to become a gambler. The only place he knew where the customer had such low integrity they didn't mind playing a teenager was … you guessed it Foamy Crocodile., I'm trying to be as detailed as possible, and NO!

"Jet, Listen to me we're in T-R-O-U-B-L-E- do you understand!" Wave screeched pulling Jet's collar into her fists. She made eye contact with him so he could see her narrowed eyes. "You had better have a plan to get us out of this!"

"Let go of me Wave, I can't think when I'm being strangled. Trust me I have a plan if the big papa Vector wants us **dead **for some unknown reason we will just play along." Jet said coolly.

"What!"

"Wavey baby, we need information on why this guy wants us killed-

"I know why he wants us killed. Because you gambled one too many times lost everything because of your big mouth and, can't repay him!" Jet was being a total idiot! There was nothing they could to save themselves from this predicament. The sad thing was this wasn't even her fault. She let herself get dragged into this. She remembered instantly the day after class Jet had told her he needed to tell her something.

She had gotten her stupid hopes up thinking maybe just maybe Jet was asking her to be "girlfriend." No, he was asking her to be his partner in crime and, she was the fool who said yes.

* * *

I feel this story needs a lot of work. At some points I think I get off subject is that true? The entire "Go fish (Adult bird version)" was rushed I just needed to think of a card game I could change to my liking; the rules aren't very clear either.

Before I begin tearing myself down go click the button that says "review" and tell me what you think. Is the story good? Does it sound interesting? Are you still wondering if my mom's single?

I don't want to make anymore chapters until I get a good idea what you guys think okay. By the way I know Storm and Jet aren't really related I just wanted to add that to give the story flavor.


End file.
